


the fire in our hearts

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Burns, Captain Zor-el, Dr Luthor, F/F, firefighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: What if Kara get in the hospital during an apartment fire
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Kudos: 38





	the fire in our hearts

  
I walk into my office and lay down on the cot. I hear a knock on the door not long after. “Cap? Captian steele is looking for you.” “Send her in her Mike.” He nods and walks away. After a while Sam comes into the room. “kar ive been looking for you for an hour straig- you look like crap Zor-el.” I smile at her as she pulls my desk chair around. “Mom has been keeping me up all night. Kind of excited now to move in with you or Al.” Sam laughs. “Is kryp coming to?” I nod and wrap my arms around the pillow. “Today for you just sleep alright? I can handle training.” I nod and close my eyes. I feel her kiss my forehead and closes the door.  
After about and hour I get up and move my chair back and fix my ponytail. I walk out to the training area to see the squad doing push up. Sam looks up at me and smiles. I walk into the room and sit on the chair in the back. “Alright boys go shower up!” They all run out of the room and Sam walks up to me. “how was your little nap?” “heavenly.” “im glad. So when you coming over later?” I shrug “11 or so” “alrighty.”  
*A few days later*  
I walk over to the punching bags. I work on technique till I hear my phone ring.  
K- Station 15 Captain Zor-el speaking  
A-Kara darling quit with the formal talk  
K- Sorry mom  
A-Its fine. Anyway hows work?  
K-Same old same old  
A-That’s great to hear. Listen the Danvers are coming over and we were wondering if you could come by and clean your stuff out before they get here.  
K-Yeah sure ill be there in a second im on break anyway.  
A-See you later kar  
K- Bye mom  
I hang up the phone and groan. I walk into my office and grab my radio and wallet. I then walk to Sams office. I knock on the wall and she looks up from her laptop. “Sam can you come with me to my parents house and help me grab my stuff.” She nods grabbing her phone and locking up her office. We walk out to my car and get in. I drive to my parents house and get out. I unlock the door and walk inside to an empty house. I walk upstairs to my room and finish packing the rest up with the help from Sam. “kar since we have a day off tomorrow I can help you unpack everything. Just tonight you might have to sleep on the couch.” I nod “that’s fine” We each take a box down till there are none left. I leave my parents a note saying I got everything and we get into the car and drive off to the department.  
When we get to the station I notice it is oddly quiet. I walk down to the break room and see all the boys playing games and such. I walk out and walk back to my office noticing someone outside the door. “alex?” “hey kar” I unlock the door and let her in and she sits on the chair in front of my desk. “whats up?” “Hows the moving process going?” I shrug. “Haven’t found my own place yet but Sam is letting me move in with her for now.” “That great.” I nod and open my laptop. “Are you coming to dinner with your parents and mine?” I shake my head. “Im busy all night till 10.” “Damn Kar.” Just in that moment Sam runs in and throws me my helmet. “Gotta go. Hey Alex.” “You can stay if you want ill be back.” She nods and I run out with Sam and we get our stuff on quickly and into the truck. “Where we going.” “Fire in apartment building 10 people stuck.” I nod and when we arrive Sam and I tell our squad where to go and run into the building. “kara be careful” “you too.” I go upstairs while Sam stays down. “HELP!” I run to the voice scratching my arm badly in the process. I get to the door and break it down in one kick. I find the lady and help her out and downstairs.  
I take my jacket off and put it on her. I feel burns coming onto my back as I quickly get the last person out of the building. I take my jacket back from the lady and put it on checking the building once more. I finish the check and go back outside where I see Sam and the boys helping put the fire out. Sam comes over and hugs me tightly as I wince in pain. She looks at me weirdly. When we get back in the truck the boys load everything while Sam and I sit in the very back. “Take you jacket off Kara.” I do as told and she sees my arm covered in burn and a deep cut in the middle of them. “Omg kara we need to get you to the burn center.” I nod and when the boys get in the truck we go off to the hospital and Sam comes with me while the boys wait outside. We walk to the front desk and get checked in. We get a room and Sam looks at my arm again. “how did this happen?” “While I was helping the girl my jacket got caught and slide off my arm.” “guess tomorrow is a healing day then.” I chuckle and the doctor walks in. “Miss. Zor-el good to meet you.” I look up. “Lena?” “Kara good to see you again” I nod and she comes over to my arm. “And you are?” “oh right Steele, Samantha Steele.” “girlfriend?” “No no just friend” She turns her attention to me. “Let me guess firefighting incident?” I nod  
Lena finished up bandaging up my arm and slips a piece of paper into me hand. She throws up the call me sign and leaves the room leaving me smiling. “How did you know her kar?” “High school. She was my friend before she moved away.” Sam nods and helps me off the bed. She helps me put on the sling and we walk out. “Now Kara you might want to stay where there is a bed. I will bring your stuff to my house in my car but maybe stay with you mom and dad tonight.” I nod and we both get into the truck. “cap you ok?” I hear mike say from the front “yeah mike im fine just drive to the station and you all can have the rest of tonight off.” I hear cheers from everyone and Sam looks and me and smiles.  
*A week later*  
I arrive at home after grabbing my laptop and everything else I needed. I unlock the door and see my parents and the Danvers. I see Alex looking my way. I walk quietly upstairs so that they don’t hear and I make my way to my room. I shut my door and walk to lay on my bed. I unravel the paper Lena handed me earlier and typed it in a texted her.  
K- Hey  
After I hit send I hear someone knock on the door. I get up and open it to Alex. “hey” “what happened?” She points to my arm. “3rd degree burns that’s really all” She nods and walks in. “Why are you not downstairs?” I shrug. “Didn’t want to interrupt dinner I guess.” “Come on my parents want to see you kara.” I nod and we walk downstairs together. I walk into the kitchen and my mom and dad look at my arm curiously and Eliza and Jeremiah both get up to hug me. I wince as they lean against my arm. My parents get up. “Kar what happened to your arm?” “Its just burns mom.” She nods and dad wraps his arms around my neck from behind. “So kar any guy you have your eye on.” “Not guy girl.” Mom looks at me angrily. “kara! We have talked about this!” I nod and look at the ground. “ill just go um if you need me ill be at the station.” “kara.” “NO! its fine I have work to do anyway.” I walk upstairs and grab my bag and walk out of the house.  
I get into my car and put my stuff on the passenger seat. I sit there staring at the window at my parents arguing with the Danvers. I lay my head on the steering where and start sobbing. Once my vision clears up I drive away to the station. I unlock the back door and lock it back up. I walk into my office and set my stuff down. I look at my phone and see a text from Sam.  
S- It says you unlocked the station. Are you ok?  
K- Im fine  
I lay down on my cot and ignore my phone the rest of the day. Suddenly my phone lights up and I see a text from Lena.  
L- Hey.  
K-Can you call I need to hear someones voice right now.  
L-Sure!  
I see a call coming in and I accept it.  
L- Hey everything ok?  
K- no.  
L-wow being direct love that. But whats wrong?  
K- I just got kicked out by my parents.  
L- wait slow down why?  
K- well I like this girl and she smart sweet and I haven’t seen her in a while. My dad asked me today about a guy and I was honest.  
L- Omg Kara im so sorry is there anything you need?  
K- Could you come here?  
I hear the phone call end and I just throw my phone causing it the shatter. I look at my desk to see a family picture and make it facing down.  
I hear someone knock on the station door not long after and I get up to open it. I see Lena standing there smiling with a grocery bag. I smile “you came.” She nods and pulls me into a hug. “Also Kar I like you to.” I smile wider and just hug her tighter. “kara do you have a proper bed here because if not you can sleep at my place.” “I have a cot?” She shakes her head laughing. “Lets go” I turn on the alarm and lock the station up. I then lean into her more.

About a week after we stated hanging out more and I asked her out. She said yes. About 2 years after that I asked her to marry her and here we are now with 2 children.


End file.
